The proposed Center will require the efficient and productive communication and coordination of activities among an interdisciplinary expert team (including behavioral scientists, technologists, health economists, service providers, implementation science experts and policy experts). Although many team members are located at the parent institution of the proposed Center (NDRI), a number of these members are geographically dispersed. We recognize that working with a geographically dispersed team presents novel challenges to ensure productive collaboration. In this section, we briefly review the importance of including a team of collaborators in the Center who are somewhat geographically dispersed and review empirical research identifying models of collaboration that promote optimal productivity among geographically dispersed teams. In the Approach section below, we provide details of our plan to effectively communicate and collaborate with experts within the Center using approaches that are grounded in this empirical literature. We further describe the planned organizational structure of the Center that will facilitate productive interchange across Center collaborators and allow the Center to maximally benefit from each collaborator's involvement.